warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Psygnosis
'' Overview Psygnosis is located at the edge of the Uhulis Sector of Segmentum Tempestus it is a Officially a Garden World and home world of The Scribes of Psygnosis. It is also a key point for trade in the sector leading to it being a port of choice for Various Rouge Trader bands. Although it is officially a garden world much of the world is uninhabitable 80% of the surface is covered in ocean. There is a single continent known as Quern where only the coastal regions are habitable. Quern is surrounded by an archipelago of thousands of islands. The inland area of Quren in dominated by a wide stretching desert given different names dependent on the city states. The tech level of the world is about that of Pre-Atomic Earth and many different cultures and beliefs and aesthetics developed on the planet before being brought back into the Imperial fold which still prevail to this day. Geography Psygnosis is dominated by a great ocean with the single continent of Quern being the main land mass. Quern itself is surrounded by an archipelago of thousands of islands formed by fluvial erosion from the mainland and by volcanic hotspots nearer the equatorial regions. The twin moons exert strong tidal forces leading to periods of high costal erosion and times of greater deposit. These forces have led to the coastline changing rapidly geologically speaking. The coastline and islands are the only truly habitable areas being lush and green with fields and wondrous managed woodlands. Further in-land the wilder woodland and jungles are dominant as they grow on the outward face of the barrier mountains the area within the mountain ring is a long unforgiving desert with sands ranging from greys to deep reds and greens depending on the regions and wildly varying climates from temperatures from -23 OC to 59OC The wind that blow through this desert has carved many strange and outlandish rock formations and makes most inter atmospheric air travel impossible. Flora and Fauna The flora on the coastal regions is exceptionally hardy having to endure an almost constant brackish environment but also period of submersion in the seas. The areas within equatorial band are dominated by tropical growth, whereas in the northern and southern hemispheres more temperate mixed forests are found. On the northern and southernmost coasts the trees are almost exclusively evergreen pines. There are many species of creepers and shrubs with bright flowers in all of the coastal biomes the mountainous regions here home to exquisite orchids highly prized by wealthy collectors of the upper echelons of Imperial society. The native fauna is undoubtedly majority marine in nature and much of it un-recorded in the oceanic hemisphere. The coastal areas are high in shoals of exotic bright shimmering fish and in the deeper parts of the coast great eel like sea dragons feed off of plankton and smaller fish. The terrestrial fauna seem to have evolved principally from insects, mainly beetles. Every native animal has some form of patterned carapace there are some that have bipedal and quadrupedal forms. They are partially hardy, bolter rounds have been known to ricochet off of them. Many live wild in the forest band where the human populace has left as sacred. In the mountain range beyond the forest brightly coloured serpentine creatures live with iridescent wings like those of butterflies. They are at least three or four times larger than a man. They have powerful Legs but no arms this is compensated by there agile neck and strong jaw. Xeno biologists that have made records of some of these creatures are often puzzled, in regards to some species, that though biological in nature some of the parts evolved are more mechanical in appearance than biological. However through extensive testing it has been found these xeno species are in-fact not sentient Many indigenous Earth species can also be found having been brought over with the original colonists and have found niches in the biomes. One of the most successful of these seems to have been the owl which features heavily in the iconography of the planet. Other than the owls other raptors have found a place and well as badgers, deer and the usual livestock animals. History Early History As with all Imperial worlds little is known of the early settlement of the Psygnosis. All that can be ascertained that upon settling the planet that in its early history disaster struck sending the settlers into the technological dark age broke up into many factions and a constant competition for resources ensured. Due to the nature of the land mass small principalities and city states rose and fell for millennia. Seemingly the dispossessed from the wars led to further colonization of the coastal regions trying to find peace and would up having to fend of attacks from the established cities. Anyone who tried entering the dense woodland zones were not heard from again sparking the stories and legends that differed from each band of settlers. Eventually all the coast and Islands were settled with thousands of City states with no single faction being able to outdo the other and an unsteady peace was forged, trade between the cities occurred and various treaties were codified ensuring sovereignty of each city and warfare between cities when it did occur became highly ritualistic in nature to. This slowed the progress of science leaving them in a pre-atomic state of roughly earth in 930.M02. However the martial arts of the warriors became even more refined. More ceremonial forms of weapons were developed with even basic armaments becoming increasingly ornate. Though rifles, artillery and planes were developed each city could only maintain a set number and if any one city tried to break this convention it would be found out by the numerous spies in each city and ultimatums would be leveled. During this time of relative peace there was a second era of less earnest exploration, where the seas were explored and found to be devoid of land. Expeditions when into the forest boundaries and actually returned due to improvement of weapons and supplies. The first stories of the mountains and the dessert beyond surfaced. Due to the harsh nature of the desert this was as far as the explorers got. Even the Aircraft the Psygnosisians possessed were not fit to cross the terrain with the high wind speeds and so further exploration was considered fool hardy. Some people continued to try and either went missing or came back raving about an unspoiled land in the middle of the great dessert. With the central lands now known to be worthless other than for sightseeing of the rock formations and endurance training for warriors life settles back into the status quo of intrigue and trade. The Great Crusade In the late stages of the Great Crusade Psygnosis joined the Imperium. Strange shapes were seen in the sky and men in outlandish clothes with weapons not yet seen by the populace. They were Rouge Traders heralding the vanguard of the Imperium of Man. Some of the City leaders tried to get these powerful strangers to ally themselves with them in a grab for power. This didn't work but the first spreading of the Imperial truth occurred and began dismissing the animistic superstitions of the natives. Further clandestine meetings occurred until the great Council of Planeta Ruinam in 967.M30 where the Leaders of all the Cities were convened, this had never happened before in the Psygnosiss’ history. In this meeting of several Rogue trader Dynasties, a Shadow Captain of the Raven Guard and the City Rulers a final treaty of peace was signed under threat of Planetary bombardment and an Invasion from a small force of Raven Guard, the leaders one-by-one swore fealty to the Imperium. This brought new technology for farming and construction. The cities still retained their unique cultures and identities but flourished under the new peace. More off-worlders came to visit, to view the wonders and to train in some of the obscure martial arts still taught. The skills of the trader class proved invaluable and a golden age ensued. Though much of the true nature of the Imperium was kept for 95% of the populace to maintain the power of the City masters. Though short these few years pre-Heresy would leave a permanent mark on the planets history. The Horus Heresy Psygnosis was spared much of the direct ravages of the Heresy, although it was a key trading point, it was mainly luxury goods of little importance to the greater war, the tourist industry also dried up as more of the indolent Sons and Daughters of the surrounding worlds nobility were called up for service. This led to a planet-wide recession crime soared many of the streets became near on lawless. Tom expatiate things many of the greater warriors from the PDF were seconded by Imperial forces and many others were recruited by Rogue Traders for their purposes. The final treaty of peace held if only because the cities were having to deal with bread lines and a population which not knowing fully about the greater Galaxy could not understand what was going on and why conscription had been instigated at an increased rate. Criminals were disappearing Penal legions were formed for the war effort and the profit of the City rulers. The Scouring This left Psygnosis depopulated and poverty stricken after the Heresy. The golden years were within living memory and in desperation the people started turning away from the Imperial Truth and back to their animistic tenants. During the Scouring there were uprisings but the well-equipped PDF easily put them down as there was no way the populations of the Cities could gather together in one place to threaten the overall power structure. If a rebellion occurred in one city, forces for surrounding cites would her the call and assist in putting down the uprising. A system that had ensured an uneasy peace in times gone by had now evolved into the perfect way to maintain control over the lower population and keep them compliant and in the dark. New life as a Chapter World During the 14th founding M35 Psygnosis was designated to be the Chapter Planet of the Astartes that would come to be known as The Scribes of Psygnosis, a Successor chapter of the Raven Guard who had brought the planet into the Imperium those may years ago. Psygnosis was selected for the Scribes as it would help maintain stability in the region and the various martial arts practiced here as well as the culture of meditation would complement the unique benefits of the fledgling chapter. The scribes would be welcome as long as they didn’t interfere with the status quo of the cities and would help maintain the power of the City masters. They were told they would be welcome to any land within the great desert. The Fortress-Monastry of Shangri-La was constructed in the caldaria of the extinct volcano that lay at the exact center of the great desert. The land of fable that many of the ancient explorers had returned raving about. Society Psygnosis society exists with several classes the top of the hierarchy are the broadly termed City Masters these have various honorific titles such as Doge, Burgermeister, Prince, Grand Executor and so on They and their family live in unparalleled wealth and luxury compare to the average subject. These ruling families are exclusively from the higher echelons of the interplanetary mercantile class which make up the second layer of the society. They are sub-advisors and administrators for the cities. They are the lowest class that know the secret of the wider Galaxy. There is then the terrestrial mercantile class, they have a comfortable life to being relatively wealthy but cannot play any part of wider politics without being specifically invited to do so by the City Master. These family make up about 8% of the population. The remainder of the population is made up of the Mob, Proles, Citizens, Subjects or other such name sake. Some may own a plot of land or a house but most are tenants in shoddy accommodation that may appear grand on the exterior but are shoddily maintained and drafty and hides the true poverty of the denizens. They are mostly the labors and employees of the mercantile class though some are independent craftsmen and farmers. They can very rarely move from their humble station to the mercantile class. Although there is great poverty in the lower 90% of the population this is mitigated that the land that they live on is exceptionally beautiful which is a great escape from their daily toil, they also practice their various martial arts from antiquity my held as family secrets, meditation within nature and regular pilgrimages to the forest boundary, the mountain wall and the deserts beyond taken even by the highest echelons of Psygnossion Society all help to level out the resentment. Although The City Masters with occasionally travel by road their preferred mode of transport is via huge zeppelins adorned with the cities colours and heraldry which moor up on the tall glittering towers so they can avoid the common man as often as possible. Culture It would be useless to extrapolate one constant culture other than the broad political system. There are at least as many cultures as there are Cities and even then, there can be many sub cultures within a City. Though the Imperial Cult was adopted in a limited degree, the veneration of various spirits of nature and elements is a predominant focus of spiritual realm, this has been somewhat preserved due to its designation as Chapter world. Cities tend to have an art deco design aesthetic with huge towering skyscrapers as the city hub many of these towers will be interconnected with airy walkways. Some cities have Pagoda like structures and others display adornments similar to that of Africa. In-fact most styles from ancient earth are represented all with an Art Deco twist. The clothing from city to city also varies. From suits and dresses to more brightly coloured robes and wrappings. There are many different dialects between the cities however Low Gothic is spoken by many moderately educated people (Approx 20% of the populous) The city master often speak their Cities language as well as both High and Low Gothic and the dialect of a few neighbouring cities. There are a group of nomads known as the Regged Brothers dressed dust covered black robes that walk the cities seeking out the top fighters in various tournaments and those with an agile mind they tell tales to the people of the land within the desert. These are agents of the Scribes who encourage people to make the trek to find the truth. They always appear to be working against that City Masters however this is further from the truth they work in the full knowledge of the Masters and the master get full forewarning when a recruitment party will arrive in-order to hold the martial contests. Government Psygnosis is run as Cryptocracy ostensibly to the ordinary man the City Masters rule over the people almost as feudal lords however they are ultimately answerable to The Historiarum Magnificum (Chapter Master) of The Scribes and the greater Imperium The majority of the people are kept in the dark about the wider Galaxy and even the tourists that arrive from off world are explained away. This keeps the people’s backward nature which is both endearing and a fascination to those off-worlders that visit. The ragged brothers wonder the Cities encouraging people who are deemed worthy to journey the desert to find the fortress of Shangri-la for enlightenment. The regged brothers are made up from those that made the trek to Shangri-la but failed the tissue compatibility tests. This helps with the recruitment for The Scribes and keeps the amount of people who could rise to be a trouble to the City Masters in check. Some Rogue Trader dynasties often like to visit for R&R as well as to recruit crew from this world. As they make able fighters. There is also an agreement between The Scribes and a handful of Dynasties will provide small detachments of Battle Brothers or more often Scouts in-order to expand their knowledge of Xenos the Rogue Trader gets extra firepower in the bargain. Inquisitors also frequent the planet on regular occasion due to the secretive nature of the government system it is seen to be important to keep a close eye. The Scribes will also lend aid sending brothers to to work in an inquisitors retinue for mush the same reasion they work with Rogue Traders, to gain further knowledge. Category:Worlds Category:Paradise Worlds Category:Feudal Worlds